Fish tackle boxes which are constructed of Styrofoam or cork therein to provide a box which would float if accidentally dropped in a body of water are not new as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,741. They do float if dropped into a body of water, but if the cases are open when dropped into the water, there is nothing to prevent the tackle, etc., carried in the box from falling out of the box and sinking to the bottom of the body of water.
Therefore, this invention provides a series of magnetized rods so that the metal parts of the line or reel can be attracted by the magnets and held thereto so as not to lose fishing tackle or the like should the tackle box fall into the body of water.